Dark Knight
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: AU/AH: This is a song fic about Bamon. The song Í chose is 'Criminal' by Britney Spears. Bonnie falls in love with Damon, the killer, and starts a relationship with him, but of course their relationship isn't fluffy.She can't let go of him even though it would be the 'right' decision.What will happen to them?Will their relationship last?Or will people tear the apart? Read&Review!


**AN: So, this is a song fic to Britney Spears song ''Criminal'' I hope you'll like this. It's my first time I write about show bamon :) I have to say I mixed book Bonnie and show Bonnie's character, so if you noticed something you know why she acts that way :P Anyway I hope you'll like this! If you do tell me it! Reviews are appreciated, of course ;) Now read and have fun :D**

* * *

_He is a hustler _

_He's no good at all _

_He is a loser _

_He's a bum-bum-bum-bum _

_He lies _

_He bluffs _

_He's unreliable _

_He is a sucker with a gun-gun-gun-gun _

_I know you told me I should stay away _

_I know you said he's just a dog astray _

_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart _

_And even I know this ain't smart_

* * *

Bonnie had fallen in love with a person she never thought she would fall for. He was this new older sexy danger guy that had come across Mystic Falls a few months ago. She remembered when she met him. It was an encounter she would _always_ memorize.

It was a cold winter day and dawn had already set in. Bonnie was on her way back home from school. Today she had till 5 o'clock classes and she was just happy that she got through the terrible Thursday.

Walking alone the streets in the dim light unnerved her to hell. The feeling of someone following her occupied her mind the whole time. She sped up her tempo as she noticed three men behind her that were moving closer towards her. Her heartbeat quickened and sweat started to spree all over her body. Oh my god, please make them go away, she prayed silently.

But, she didn't have that luck because suddenly the men were running to her and she immediately attempted to escape them. However, she didn't get far because the three middle aged men caught her and slammed her against a car.

Outright Bonnie screamed, but one of them put his hand onto her mouth to stop her cry. Next they all broke into an evil laughter which frightened Bonnie to hell. She thought really that they would kidnap her and then do bad things to her. At that thought tears welled up in her eyes and she tried desperately to get out of his firm grip.

"Aww, look guys, isn't she cute when she tries to free herself out of my grip? Oh darling, you'll never be free anymore," he promised.

At once Bonnie bit into his hand which led to a growl from him and he had to release his grasp on her. Swiftly, she took the chance to run away from the men, but unfortunately they chased after her and the fattest one tackled her down. Once again she cried and instantly he put his hand onto her mouth. He pulled her up, pushing her against the tree in front of him.

"You won't go anywhere anymore, stupid girl," he hissed and slapped her across the face. Tears ran down her cheeks as she begged them to leave her alone, "Please, please let me go, l-let me g-o." But he didn't release her.

They only laughed at the dark brown haired girl and one of them, the shortest, suggested, "Why shouldn't we have a little fun with her before she is screwed. I would like to have my way with her." He grinned seductively at her.

Bonnie shivered at his words and her green eyes widened in fear. They will rape me; she thought and cried even more. She began to struggle in attempt to free herself, but she failed because she wasn't strong enough against a grown up man.

"That sounds really nice. I think our new friend would like it too," fat guy responded. The short guy stepped forward and switched his spot with the big man. He roughly unzipped her jacket and tore it off of her body.

Bonnie desperately screamed for her life, however her cries wouldn't be heard because he had covered up her mouth with his one hand while the other was making his way to her upper body; her breasts. Bonnie's whole body was shaking with fear and she hoped, no prayed to god that someone would save her from these guys.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a motorbike neared and came a few meters behind them to stop. A man in dark clothes got up from the bike and his eyes fell directly at the girl who was being molested by three adults. Anger rose in him at the sight of the helpless girl being captured by the three bastards.

Quickly, he moved towards them while shouting, "Leave the girl alone, you motherfuckers."

Promptly the short man let go of Bonnie and he and the two others turned towards the male in dark attire. "Who, the hell are you to give us demands?!"

The men who had at first caught Bonnie yelled.

The mysterious guy grinned mischievously, stepped closer towards them and said unemotionally, "I'm your worst nightmare. I'm death."

They laughed jovially and the fat men joked, "Oh, I'm so scared now. Help!" Unnoticed by the dudes opposite of him, he took out his gun and pointed it towards them. They smirked and were about to take out their revolvers when he shot them dead. Straight away they fell on the ground whereas Bonnie shrieked at the sound of the gunshot.

Without further ado, the foreigner put his gun back into his pocket and approached the young girl who was sitting on the floor. He grabbed the jacket which had lay on the sidewalk and put it around her shoulders so that she wouldn't freeze in the cold weather. Then he helped her to get up and as she was standing straight, she said without looking into his eyes, "You killed them."

He only rolled his eyes to her reply, but then he lifted up her chin so that she had to look in his eyes while speaking.

"What did you say, honey?" He asked charmingly with a sinister smile in his face. Bonnie gasped as she gazed into his ice-blue grayish eyes. Her jaw dropped at the view of his beauty. Raven-black hair, fair skin, dark clothes and piercing eyes like diamonds; _gorgeous_, she thought.

"_Oooh_, you _saved_ me," she moaned while looking soulfully into his eyes that were sparkling. She even thought she could see stars in them.

_At that instance it was so clear that he was the only one for her. They both knew it, right away. _

A look managed that.

Unconsciously, he placed his hand onto her reddened cheek and said, "They hurt you, didn't they _little bird_? You don't have to worry anymore because I made them pay for what they did to you."

Speechless, he left her speechless; absolutely clueless of what to do next.

"What are you even doing at this dark hour alone? Couldn't you go with one of your friends, home?"

"No, they were busy," she stated.

He growled and offered, "I can bring you home, if you want _birdie_."

"I'm fine thank you. You're a stranger to me, so my answer is no," she clarified.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, a hustler, killer and great lover," he winked.

She blushed and couldn't help herself, but to introduce herself too, "I'm Bonnie Bennet, friend, good student and daughter."

They smiled at each other and felt something very odd in their bellies.

All at once Damon came back to his senses and told her, "You're damn right and very smart. I tested you if you would trust me and choose to accept my offer, but you didn't. I'm impressed baby bird, you have something in you. However, you should go and stay away from me. Stay away from the _devil_."

"You'll leave me just alone?" She asked him with confusion.

He chuckled and said, "It's the best. You'll go and I'll make sure no one attacks you. Now go little bird before I change my mind." He glared at her and she knew she had to follow his request.

* * *

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal _

_And this type of love _

_Isn't rational, it's magical _

_Mama please don't cry _

_I will be alright _

_All reasons inside _

_I just can't deny _

_Love the guy_

* * *

After their first meeting, Bonnie knew she couldn't leave him alone. She had to see him again. She didn't care about the danger he brought along. Fortunately, she saw him at the Mystic Grill again and made the first move which was quite unusual for her since the guys would go after her. As soon as she got a date with him, they started to date each other because both of them liked the other a little bit too much.

Yet, they had to keep their romance in secret because none of Bonnie's relatives and friends would approve her relationship with a criminal.

_And as time went on, things got more difficult - they were faced with more challenges._ The biggest was her mother.

One night, she had spotted them kissing near their house. Bonnie had kissed him while she was leaning against his black car. After a little while had passed, she had broken off the kiss and had told him goodbye before she had gone indoors.

Inside her mother was standing in the kitchen, looking disappointed at her daughter who was watching her curiously.

"What's wrong mum?" She asked. Her mother began to sob though she managed to speak too, "Y-ou, my child. Y-ou and a gangster? B-ad boy? Why? Why Bonnie are you doing this to me? He's no good for you! He's just a _dog astray_."

Bonnie walked towards her mother and declared, "But, mama, I'm in love with him."

At that her mother cried uncontrollably and she hugged her, trying to calm her down, "Mama, please don't cry. I'll be alright."

At least she hoped that. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny her feelings anymore, not even to her mother she could lie about them; she loved that_ guy_.

* * *

_He is a villain of the devil's law _

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun _

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable, _

_He's got no conscious _

_He got none, none, none, none _

_All I know, should let go, but no _

_'cause he's a rebel with a tainted heart _

_And even I know this ain't smart_

* * *

One month had passed since her mother knew about her relationship with a criminal.

She was sure if her mother knew about them; her friends would discover her secret soon too.

Bonnie and Damon were by now for two months together and she had to admit that they didn't get intimate yet. She wanted to wait and not to give herself fast to him, she had class after all. Luckily, Damon accepted her wish; he couldn't deny her anything because she was his _soft spot_, _great_ _weakness_, _conscious_, his_ humanity_.

Bonnie was feeling very bad today. All her feelings for him were exploding inside of her. Gradually, she felt like she couldn't go on with this relationship anymore.

And it wasn't because of their fights which they had because of his stealing, killing and having fun with it. No, it was the fact that her mother had started to be distant and cold to her. The judging look she gave her always was beginning to crack her inside.

Bonnie had set foot in his flat which was positioned on the outskirts. Right away, she was greeted with a not so innocent kiss and naturally she responded to it although she cut the kiss ere he could deepen it. He grunted slightly when she broke off the kiss, but didn't mention it. Closing the door behind her she smiled at him before her smile was replaced with a sad expression.

"What's with the sad face my little bird? It doesn't suit you at all. It doesn't make your pretty and it makes me feel weird inside."

She giggled and said, "Weird?" He nodded adding, "Yeah, that's right. Weird. Or it's because I'm already screwed."

She huffed and said defensively, "You aren't." He hushed her by placing his forefinger onto her lips.

"Now, you'll tell me what's wrong?" She sighed and said quietly, "I think...we have to break up. I think it's the best." A lie. Without him nothing was great. Damon's features tensed and his face got stoic though rage was burning inside of him. How dare she break up with me? How can she even think about it? These questions were invading his mind.

He took a hold of her hands, put them on his cheeks and said dangerously low, "You will never leave me. I'll never let go of you. You're mine and I'm yours. I won't let that happen, never. Do you understand, Bonnie?" She removed her hands of his face and shook her head heavily.

Looking puzzled at him, she exclaimed, "No, no, I don't understand why you feel this way. Why do you want me even? You can find so many other girls who are prettier and better than me. Why can't you leave me?"

Instantaneously, he pulled her body to his and looked angrily at her. He snorted and said scornfully, "Why? I think it's obvious. I want you and only you because I want it so. There aren't any other women prettier and/or better than you. There is nobody like you and I can't leave you. You'll be_ forever_ mine."

She gasped. Never had anyone told her that she was the only one or that there was nobody like her. Indirectly, he had told her she was unique. Still, she didn't get why he had the urge to be with her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shouted, "But why am I the one you want? Why am I yours? Why do you want this? Aren't you tired of our fights? I don't get why you want to be with a person like me?"

Really, she didn't understand why he liked her in the first place. Maybe someone had put him under a spell, but of course _magic_ didn't exist; that wasn't the case.

He released her of his grasp and took a step back. Damon was getting annoyed with her stubborn attitude. Is she playing dumb or is she that clueless? He asked himself. It was clearly visible that he was in love with her. He never was nice to any woman, but Bonnie. He hated to admit it, but he loved his sweet song bird although she was testing his nerves with her.

He ran his hand through his jet-black hair, attempting to come up with a logical explanation, however when nothing appeared in his mind, he got furious, "You want to hear it right? You want me to say it! You, _little human_ are trying to crack up my _soul_ even more. Can't you just stop with talking?"

Bonnie didn't know how to reply to his question, so instead of answering it, he moved on and left her being baffled. "Damn you, with your sweetness, kindness, selflessness, smartness, stubbornness and your whole perfection! You, have to be a witch because no one made me so _alive_ like you're doing. I don't know if it's good or not, but I know one thing for sure that I can't live without you. So, there is no going back now because I'm in love with you! Okay? I fucking love you, judgy! Are you happy now?"

Bonnie blinked. No, it couldn't be true, she thought. Damon Salvatore, the older brother of Stefan, loved her. All of a sudden her doubts and her bad feeling over their relationship were displaced by an unexpected wave of love and happiness. She closed their distance by flinging her arms around his neck. Then, she felt the softest lips on her lips and they started to kiss each other passionately.

Shortly she stopped kissing only to whisper something against his lips, "I love you too. I love you very much." He grinned playfully and answered, "Good, we feel the same then."

Very soon their make-out session got more intense and steamier which led to Damon picking up Bonnie bridal style and running with her in his arms to his bedroom. Throwing her on his bed, he rapidly began to place soft kisses on her thus led to low moans of her. Without thinking twice he ripped her clothes off of her and he started the foreplay. Afterwards he made sweet and passionate love to her.

* * *

_And he's got my name _

_Tattooed on his arm _

_His lucky charm, _

_So, I guess it's okay _

_He's with me_

* * *

Two weeks after their first time Damon had decided to make it official, to make his relationship with her real and lasting, he wanted to tattoo her name on his arm. He didn't regret and he surely wouldn't do it either. In his life he was never so certain about a thing. This was completely new to him.

Damon was sitting on a chair letting the tattooist do his job whereas Bonnie was sitting beside him and holding his hand to smooth him. After one hour the tattooist was finished with his work. Damon smiled at Bonnie and showed her the tattoo, "Your name, forever written on my skin. If that isn't romantic, then I don't know." She laughed and confirmed, "It's romantic. I love your tattoo. It's perfect."

"It has your name on it, so it has to be perfect, nitwit."

She ruffled his hair and teased him, "The only idiot I can see is you Damon." He grinned widely and confessed, "I know baby bird and I'm proud of it."

The tattooist chuckled lightly and told them that they could pay now. Damon, of course paid the man although he wouldn't do it if Bonnie wasn't with him. As they got out hand in hand and he smiled warmly at her, she guessed that it was okay to be with him. Her bad thoughts she would have to suppress, but how long could she go on like that?

Before they hopped onto his motorbike, he whispered in her ear, "You're my lucky charm." Forthwith she kissed him sweetly on the lips and subsequently they got onto the bike to drive away.

* * *

_And I hear people talk _

_Trying to make remarks _

_Keep us apart _

_But I don't even hear _

_I don't care_

* * *

Elena was sitting on her couch and waiting for Bonnie. She had waited for Bonnie a month to come to her and talk with her about an important subject, but she didn't come. As Bonnie's mother had found out about Bonnie's relationship, she called Elena the next week to get an advice about how she could handle the situation. Elena was shocked when Abby told her that Bonnie was in love with a villain. That wasn't like her, she had thought.

Two months had already passed and Bonnie hadn't done the first move to talk with her. So, Elena had to make her confess it and she would do it, for sure.

Bonnie had come in and they had greeted each other. Both were sitting awkwardly next to each other unsure of what to say. They were done with small talk too.

All at once Elena found the strength to tell her what she wanted to say for a long time, "I know about you and your criminal boyfriend. You can admit that I'm right."

Bonnie looked shocked and thought for a minute she could deny it by telling her a lie, but she refused to do it instead she told her the truth because she wasn't ashamed of Damon, "Yes, it's true and I love him. We love each other and I don't care about what the others think and what you think."

Elena stood up and said bitterly, "How can you be so naive Bonnie? He's a loser, a killer and killers have no conscious. Do you really believe he loves you for you? He's just using you. It's only physical for him. There aren't any real feelings in this game."

A burning anger inflamed in Bonnie and she just wanted to slap her 'best friend'. However, she chose to insult her back with harsh words, "I don't care what you think, Elena. He told me he loved me and he is actually nice to me. He has my name tattooed on his arm. I'm not just a girl for him to fuck and never was I that type of girl. How dare you question his love for me if you don't know him at all? He isn't that bad, I know it. You know what? I think you're just jealous that once in my life a hot guy is after me and not you. Every time they wanted you or Caroline, but now it's my turn Elena. I'm the chosen one, not you! A sexy bad boy is after me and not you, you bi..."

Before Bonnie could finish her phrase, Elena slapped her and screamed, "How can you be so mean to me? I'm your best friend and I want the best for you. He's not the best for you. You can't have a future with him. Are you that dumb? Where is the Bonnie I know who would give a shit to that type of guys? Who are you and where is Bonnie my friend? And I'm not jealous at all. I have Stefan and I'm content with him. What about you? Are you truly happy with him? You aren't Bonnie. This love is consuming you and you can't see it because you're too blind to realize that he isn't the right one for you."

Suddenly, she felt that Elena could be right. Perhaps Damon wasn't the right man for her. But why does being with him feel so right if it's wrong? Bonnie thought to herself. Did this love consume her? Or was it destroying her character? She didn't know, but she know that he was influencing very much; sometimes in a good and sometimes in a bad way.

Possibly, he was consuming her and she didn't take notice of it, but did she care if he did it? No, she didn't care because she wanted and loved him only.

Bonnie put her hands onto her ears and acted as if she didn't hear her at all, "I don't even hear you. I can't hear your words. I don't care. Nothing can keep me apart from him. La la la."

Elena got frustrated and sighed deeply. She couldn't change her mind and she had thought really that she could convince her that he wasn't what she wanted. "Fine, do whatever you want, but if he leaves you; don't come running back to me because I would tell you: 'I told you so.' I'm sorry for being mean now, but maybe you'll understand it after you regret your choice to be with him. And if you do, then you're Bonnie again," Elena said harshly.

She snorted and said dismissively, "As if I would regret it. You just can't understand us, no one can do it. I'll go now. Goodbye, Elena."

"Goodbye, Bonnie," she said sadly and hugged her friend before she left her house. For a short while Elena just stood there and looked after her friend. Somehow she knew that it was the last time she would see her friend as her true friend again. Bonnie wasn't herself anymore and that scared Elena strongly.

* * *

_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal _

_And this type of love _

_Isn't rational, it's magical _

_Mama please don't cry _

_I will be alright _

_All reasons inside _

_I just can't deny _

_Love the guy_

* * *

Now, Bonnie and Damon were three months together and it seemed that her relationship would end soon because Damon had made the decision to leave Bonnie alone.

The night she had come crying to him after her fight with her friend Elena, he knew he had to leave his little baby bird alone even though his heart broke at the thought of it. He would give her a simple and peaceful life if she wanted it and deep inside him, he knew she wanted that. She wanted to have children, get married and have a good job. All those things he couldn't give her, it wasn't like him to be that type of person. That led to his choice to dump her.

Damon was sitting on his bike and was ready to leave Mystic Falls, but Bonnie was blocking his way. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at him. She couldn't believe that he would abandon her too. First her family, then her friends and now the love of her life would leave her. No, she wouldn't accept that. "You can't leave me, jerk. You said that you wouldn't leave me at all. Never would you do that. You're such a _liar_! Why are you quitting things with me now? You, asshole!" She yelled and half-sobbed.

He looked apologetically at her and tried to explain his view, "My judgy, I'm sorry, but I'm not what you really want. We both knew this. You want to have a bright future which I can't give you. Besides you're better without me. Your family and friends would love you again, they would accept you. It's the best solution."

Bonnie shook her head _begged him to stay. She tried to remember him what they had at the beginning._ She told him about their first meeting, their first date and every beautiful moment she knew.

Still, it wouldn't change his mind and Bonnie was starting to give up on him, but she would never give up on him. "Did it once occur to you that you're the only one I need? That I would go with you everywhere you want to go? That life without you is nothing to me? Did you even think how I would react to your decision?"

He kept quiet and his face was a mix of a sad and angered expression.

She folded her arms and said, "Of course you didn't think of that. You're too selfish to do that."

"I thought you want a peaceful life which I'm trying to give you," he blurted out and continued, "Are you saying that you would have come with me if I had asked you it? Are you implying this, little bird?"

Was she doing this? Hell, yeah, she thought. She would follow him to all places that existed on the earth and she wouldn't be sorry about it.

She swallowed thickly and said confidently, "I'm saying that I would everywhere with you. Heaven is a place with you on earth and that I wouldn't want to miss. I don't want to miss you because I love you too much to let go of you. I'm in it too deep to go on with my life without you. So, my answer is yes, I would have go with you if you had asked me and I want go now too."

He looked at her in astonishment because no one had said something like that to him ever. Right off, he knew he couldn't live without her either and that he would have come back to her soon if he had left her. Something would always bring him back to her. "Get on the bike, song bird," he demanded. Without delay she hopped on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

Ere he drove off, he kissed her tenderly on her lips and said then, "I'm actually glad that you have chosen to come with me. It would be a pity if you didn't do it."

She just smiled at him and they left Mystic Falls together. No, she didn't care how everyone would react. Her mother knew probably that this would end like that. Nonetheless she felt good and free.

Wasn't this the American Dream to be free and have equal rights? Well, she was free and was equally handled in the relationship with Damon. He was her American Dream, her destiny, but he would be her death too. She would end up loving him too much. To love a killer meant to be faced always with death.

She ignored that thought and just relaxed her head on his back. Mystic Falls, adieu, she thought lastly.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed and had fun ;) P.S: Did you notice the Lana Del Rey qoutes? It's from her song National Anthem :D I love her ^^


End file.
